Since I can't kill you
by homson
Summary: Based on the trailer and the knife scene, but it's only my imagination.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

The knife was pressed tightly against her throat, a little trail of blood ran along the handle, dropping on the ground. She didn't flicker, her regard stayed clear and focus on the person in front of her, she wasn't afraid to die by her hand, it would be a deliverance, her spirit was tired of the constant wars, all it was asking for was a little rest and peace before being reincarnated.

She was waiting, immobile, taking some small breaths, her eyes boring in the eyes of her attacker, she could see a battle raging in her beautiful eyes, she could read some madness, anger and desperation, the eyes, she loves so much were so full of pain, it made her heart ache just seeing her like this, she could also read some hesitations and some deep emotions that were trying to stay buried, her girl has always been a passionate and compassionate person who never stopped fighting with herself to do what was right or what has to be done.

She took one last calming breath after seeing the resolution setting in her eyes and waited for what would be her fate, she felt the cold metal of the knife getting closer, she made a prayer to the spirits, when suddenly they heard a noise, both turned their heads toward the intruder, the knife had been retracted under the effect of the surprise. One of her bodyguards was standing in front of them, she immediately knew she had no choice when she saw him turned around, ready to inform everyone of what was happening.

In a rapid movement, learnt from years of training and fighting, she disengaged herself completely from the threatening knife and took her sword, throwing it into her bodyguard. He fell on the ground, he just had the time to make a small whimper before dying. She moved slowly toward him and leant forward to make a prayer and to recover her sword. When she was ready to stand up, she felt the body of her attacker pressed against her back and once again the cold metal of the knife under her throat.

" Why did you do this? " was whispered into her ear.

"What do you think would have happened if I had let him run? He would have given the alert and told everyone what he just saw, you would have been purchased by everyone! "

It was followed by a long and heavy silence, then finally an explosion " Why do you even care!? It doesn't make sense! You, I….You left me alone to die! You don't care about me! "

" Killing one of my people for the woman I love, that I can do! But you can't ask me to sacrifice a hundred of my people, maybe even more, just for you! ", the answer was said gravely, the tone stinging.

She felt the knife moving a little away, the hand that was holding it trembling,

" You can't say that! You don't have the right to say something like this to me! We had an alliance! You can't just say it was for me! " , the voice was wavering at the end, the angry and loud tone replaced by a broken and incredulous one.

" You know it's the truth! I agreed to the alliance only because of you! I have made a hard choice at the Mountain, my heart or my head, if I had to do it again, I would make the same choice! My people count on me, it's a heavy burden I will have to carry until the day I die, but I'm ready to pay the price for my betrayal, just do what you have come to do. ", her voice was firm yet gentle, her tone understanding and resigned.

The knife was removed completely, the body pressed against her was shaking, some heavy sobs could be heard, she could feel some tears falling into the crook of her neck. She let her cry against her, she knew she needed to let go of all her sorrows and frustrations, once she felt her calm down a little, she turned around and took her in her arms.

They stayed like this for a long time, both needed the comfort that the hug was bringing them.

Finally, she released her from the hug and stood up, she moved away from the body and watched her dying her tears with her hands, her head down as if she was feeling ashamed of herself for having been so vulnerable in front of her.

She took some deep breaths, regaining her composure, she was ready to talk when she saw that her piercing blue eyes were now fixed on her, she didn't have the time to react and was tackled to the ground, attacked by some hungry kisses.

She couldn't help herself, she let some moans escaped her, their clothes were quickly disregarded on the floor, the sex was rough, she was bitten and scratched as if the woman over her wanted to make her feel the same hurt she was still feeling, she just accepted it, letting her vent all her frustrations and heavy emotions on her.

She opened her eyes after falling asleep for a little time, feeling she was being observed.

" What are you thinking about? ", she said it gently and carefully, not wanting to scare the other woman, afraid that she would leave her.

" About you, about us. ", it was followed by a deep sigh, " Since I can't kill you….I'm going to love you Lexa! I'm going to make your life a lot harder and you will never be able to get rid of me! ", she said it with such seriousness, such certainty that it made Lexa snort, " Is this your solution? ", a grave nod of the head was her answer. Lexa laughed and gave her a big smile, she leant forward, then nipped her ear gently and whispered softly "I can live with that Clarke. "

 _Just an idea that stays stuck in my head after watching the trailer, Clarke threatens Lexa's life, then she is purchased by all the grounders…,but well it could be anything else._


End file.
